Football Is Better Than Baseball
'Football Is Better Than Baseball - 11/27/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/Football-Is-Better-Than-Baseball/1/)' Instigator: Phil (Pro) Contender: tahoe8 (Con) Round 1 Phil: "Football is a better sport than baseball for a host of reasons. First, it's entertaining from start to finish. Second, it requires greater team work, and is more competitive than baseball. And third, football is 1,000 times more manly than baseball." tahoe8: "How can you argue against America's favorite pastime? It is almost unpatriotic! 1. Baseball has been around since the 1800's. The NFL has only been around since 1920. 2. Baseball has opened our eyes with regard to how we treat each other as human beings (i.e. race, sex, etc.) Football has only shown us that their players can get away murder, literally. 3. If we look at the most historic players in each sport, hands down baseball has had more memorable players than football to date. Even someone like Barry Bonds sticks out more than almost any historic football player. 4. As for watching the game, football players only play 16 games whereas baseball players play 162, that's over 10x's as many games!! You can't tell me that you are more entertained in the shortened season of football than all 7 months of baseball!" Round 2 Phil: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take a deep breath there Corky…don't get so worked up. It's just a friendly debate, and there's no need to get so panicky. Baseball "was" America's favorite pastime, but as is true with most things, we Americans have grown in our maturity and understanding of what is good, and what is not. We now understand how much better football (not soccer you European weenies) is than baseball. I see you've chosen the bullet point method to outline your points. Allow me to reciprocate: 1. Baseball is clearly the un-American of the two sports. Baseball is more like a European socialistic/dictatorship. Everyone stands behind some guy in tights, and watches him bend at the waist for five hours, while some umpire (the dictator in this case) decides if his balls were in the right place. 2. Personally, I think watching paint dry is more American (and more exciting) than watching a baseball game. 3. Neither baseball nor football is a sociology experiment. According to your statement, we're lazy spoiled overpaid athletes who can strike when we don't get our way. I prefer that America look more like football. That is, we work well as a team, in fact we either live or die as a team. We have a clear chosen leader, the best man (or woman for the winey feminists) for the job. Every play is thought out, risks are weighed, and every inch counts. Heck, a football game is the equivalent of battle, and the whole season is the equivalent of war. For those of you who think war is bad…you are a moron. Had we never fought WW2, Hitler would have won. In fact, baseball is the liberal equivalent of how to fight a war…stand around and throw things at each other. Football is non-stop hitting. It's violent, and aggressive, oh oh oh (Tim "The Toolman" Taylor grunts). 4. The fact that baseball players are able to play 162 games, tells me it's not a difficult sport. I think a tremendous amount of talent is required to make it to the Big Leagues, don't get me wrong. I just don't think it's a difficult sport. In football, it literally takes a week to recover before the players can again do battle. 5. In response to your comment, my face was mangled from a hang gliding accident, not football. Although I'd gladly give up my pretty face for the game of football. The bottom line is that football is without question more exciting than baseball. Football better represents real life, and more closely resembles the American way of life. FOLLOW THE MONEY... "The NFL is the richest sports league in the world, with the average team worth some $957 million. And the Dallas Cowboys, the most valuable team in the NFL, are now the single most valuable sports franchise on the planet, worth $1.5 billion. Pro football is also the most profitable sport on the planet (mean operating income in 2006 was $17.8 million on $204 million in revenue). Although its television ratings have slipped in the past decade, the NFL still beats the daylights out of other prime-time programming, including every other sport. Nearly three out of every four Americans watched an NFL game on television last season." (1) (1) http://www.forbes.com... (In case anyone is wondering, my opponent and I have something in common...the same parents.)" tahoe8: tahoe8 forfeited this round.